


Male! Maleficent x reader

by predaqueen



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/predaqueen/pseuds/predaqueen
Summary: email me (tfpwakanda@gmail.com) if you want this work. I'm out of ideas.





	1. table of contents.

**Author's Note:**

> also BTW i misspelled scars so that's why i have it the way it is.

chapter 1:how you met

chapter 2: getting to know each-other

chapter 3:noticing your crush.

chapter 4:hiding Le crush

chapter 5: _**he knows!**_

chapter 6:confession

chapter 7: first kiss

chapter 8: did he see me naked?!

chapter 10: Slender you cock-blocker(slight lemon)

chapter 11: introducing him to Slenderman

chapter 12: lets finish this(lemon)

chapter 13: hiding the (s)cars (trigger warning) 

chapter 14: meme war

chapter 15: why am i sick?

chapter 16: oh.

chapter 17: Le bump

chapter 18: pregnancy/birth(time lapse)

chapter 19: 7 years old( 7 year time skip)

chapter 20: proposal

chapter 21: wedding

chapter 22: Meet the other Disney Villains

chapter 23: Meet the Creepypasta

 

 

 

 

 


	2. How you met Maleficent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you meet Maleficent at a spring in the woods, and that is the start of a beautiful relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> try to find the song references. comment the ones you find.

_Shit._ Ithought as a twig snapped underneath my feet. The deer I had been tracking looked up, and upon seeing me, it ran. "Fuuuuuuuuck, I've been tracking that thing for 3 hours," I sighed, "Guess I'll have to eat the plants I have stored." I heard a shift in the water up ahead, and as I stepped a bit further ahead, a small clearing comes into view, along with a pool of crystal clear water. In this pool of water was a man. He had short black hair, pale green skin, but what truly caught my attention, were the horns atop his head. they were as black as his hair, curving up and leaning back slightly. "I - what, are you?" I whispered, a little too loudly, because of this he said: "I hope your parents taught you that it's rude to stare." My pale skin flushed, and a light shade of pink dusted my cheeks. "I - uh." I turned and ran, ducking behind a bush. "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you, I swear it." his voice, it was so hypnotizing, I felt like he was using some kind of power, some kind of magic, to pull me in, it was like an overdose of Benadryl, making me sleepy. "Alright, I'll trust you." Setting down my bow, I pulled my boots and socks off, pulling my quiver of arrows off and padding over to the water's edge. I knelt, ignoring the fact that every nerve in my body screamed 'run' "what are you doing this far into the woods?" he asked. "I was hunting for something. All I have at home is dried plants. I also needed to get out of the house." I responded. "where are my manners? My name is Maleficent." "My name is Ciara Hikaru Greenleaf, sister to Thranduil Greenleaf and aunt/mother to Legolas Greenleaf." Maleficent smiled, "So you're the princess of Mirkwood then?" I smiled. "yes, however, I am Thranduil's stepsister, so we are not at all related, in an open(we both agreed we could love others while being in this relationship) relationship, and queen to be of Mirkwood." "you have a busy life then." "very. but I made it clear to Thranduil that unless Mirkwood was in danger of being destroyed, I would just watch things happen." He smiled, brushing a stray hair behind my ear. "my family is out for the week." 

*Maleficent p.o.v*

"Thranduil is out for the week?" "no, the creepypasta." "Oh. Do you want to stay here with me for a while?" "yes actually, do you mind if I join you in the water?" 

*Maleficent pov* "no. I don't mind at all." I watched as she pulled off her cloak, followed by her tank top and shorts. Her small frame had fooled me, as she had a defined abdomen, strong thighs, arms, and a slightly larger than average bust, and a well-shaped ass, strong jaw, and all-around strong woman. "Sorry if what I'm wearing is kind of skimpy, its the only thing I had clean." Said Ciara as she slid into the water. "It's fine," I responded, glancing down at the outfit she was wearing. A [black bikini top](https://www.wish.com/search/black%20bikini%20top/product/593f34c8dda5f14d2cb96245?&source=search) covered her breasts, and a pair of [lace shorts](https://www.wish.com/search/lace%20shorts/product/5af74e09752bfc50fa9ca310?&source=search) covered her butt. "Why did I not come here sooner. This feels great" sighed Ciara as she slid into the water, but, she slipped and cut her shoulder. Hissing in pain, she put a hand over the cut in an attempt to slow the bleeding. "Let me see." 

*reader pov* 

"Let me see," said Maleficent as he turned me around to look at the cut. "All you need to do is rinse it out, then I can put a bandage on it." "Okay," I said, moving towards the waterfall. The cool water running over my body was a true stress reliever, and I was disappointed that I had to leave the waterfall. *time skip* "Aww fuck. It's raining again." I groaned, pulling my cloak back on as I walked to the bush to grab my bow and put the belt on my quiver around my hips. "mother nature has a way of ruining things, doesn't she?" asked Maleficent, tilting his head up, only to be hit on the nose by a water droplet. "Can I stay with you? all of the creepypastas are out for the week on a massive hunting trip. I'm okay in the mansion when they're there, but alone, I get paranoid."  "Thank you for letting me stay here, I meant what I said when I told you that I get paranoid in that mansion." 'damnit me shut up! you're rambling again.' "Are you alright?" I was shaken from my thoughts as Maleficent put a hand on my shoulder. "Yeah, sorry. I forgot to mention that I tend to zone out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs referenced: E.T, Katy Perry; evacuate the dance floor, Cascada;

**Author's Note:**

> more chapters coming soon :p


End file.
